


Field Trip

by starboyshiro



Series: Shance Support Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Kids are mean to Shiro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Shiro's having a hard time adjusting to his new school after the accident. Luckily, Lance is right there to hold his hand through it.





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> My kinda late fic for day 3 of Shance Support Week! The prompt was "Hold My Hand"!

Shiro had been dreading this trip to the zoo since they announced it at the beginning of the year. The crowds, the picking of a partner, its all far too much stress for a third grader to be under. 

He sits on the bench away from the rest of the group, watching as they all crowd around Lance. Of course; Lance is the life of the classroom.  _ Everyone _ like him, even Shiro, but watching him makes him a little bitter. He knows he’s going to get picked last, no one ever wants to pair up with him for anything, not even at the stupid zoo. 

The poor boy looks down at his feet, gripping the edge of his seat so hard his knuckles turn white. It isn’t fair that no one ever wants to be Shiro’s buddy. He’s a nice kid but everyone else cares too much about Lance to notice him. When they do notice him they only ever pick on him or whisper when they think he isn’t listening. He always hears all of the mean things they say about his scar… about his ‘weird robot arm’… about his hair. It isn’t fair, he just wants to make friends like normal kids. Moving away from his old friends was already hard enough and now these kids are making it worse. 

“Shiro!” Lance yells while running over to him with the biggest grin on his face. 

Shiro’s eyes meet his and the poor boy doesn’t know what to think. Is Lance going to pick on him like most of the other kids do? Lance doesn't seem like someone that would do that, Shiro’s never seen him be mean to anyone else, but you can never know with these kids. One second he thinks he’s finally making a friend and the next they’re talking about him behind his back. 

“Do you want to be my buddy? My mom said we can go see whatever animal you want first. I really wanna see the sharks! What do you want to see?” Lance rambles on, about all of the animals he’d like to see before the end of their time at the zoo. 

Shiro’s face darkens at the sudden attention. “O-okay. I like lions, can we go see them?” 

Lance’s smile grows impossibly wide as he latches onto Shiro’s hand. “You can hold my hand when you don’t feel good too, Shiro.” 

Shiro nods, beaming at Lance as he drags him over to his mom. She’s just as excited as her son. Maybe things are starting to look up for him after all. 

Shiro can’t get over the fact that Lance asked him to be his buddy for the day as his mom whisks their small group five to the lions. He hardly even pays attention once they get to the exhibit, far too awestruck by the excited boy holding his hand. 

As the day goes on Shiro feels more and more comfortable around Lance but he still can’t help but think its some kind of trick, as if Lance is going to turn on him the next day at school. 

However, Lance puts those uneasy feelings to rest when he sits next to Shiro on the bus back to the school and then on the bus home and then again in morning. 

 

—

_ 9 years later _

—

 

Shiro and Lance lay in Lance’s bed in comfortable silence, cuddled together like nothing else matters in the world. To Shiro, nothing really does matter besides Lance. Hell, he doesn’t know what he’d even do without Lance. He’s been a constant presence in his life for so many years now to be without him would feel wrong. 

Lance shifts, turning on his side to stare up at Shiro. “Hey, are you ignoring me?” 

“Mm, no, just thinking.” 

“That’s new,” Lance snorts. 

Shiro rolls his eyes and gives him a gentle shove. “Tell that to my class rank.” 

“Psh, being number one doesn’t mean you have to think.”

“Right, right.” Shiro shakes his head and grins. 

“So what were you thinking about?” Lance asks, changing the subject back to what it originally was. 

“You really wanna know?” 

“Wouldn't have asked if I didn’t want to. What was it?” 

“You,” Shiro says simply. 

“Me?” 

“Yeah, you.” 

Lance smirks and rests his chin in his hand. “What about me then?” 

“So many things,” Shiro whispers, smiling softly. All of the amazing things Lance has done for him, all starting with that day at the zoo. “Remember when we were in the third grade? And you picked me to be your buddy?” 

Lance quirks an eyebrow, not sure what to make of the question. “When we first became friends?” 

“Exactly, you have no idea how something so small has impacted my life so much. You were the first kid to actually be nice to. The first one that didn’t judge me because of my hair or my arm or even my scar. None of it mattered to you, you just… you were just so kind to me when I needed it the most. Lance, I love you so damn much and I always will because you’re so perfectly you.”

Lance stares at Shiro like he’s a deer caught in headlights. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he tries to process everything Shiro just told him. 

“I mean it, you know, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I thought you were just coming up to make fun of me for not having a buddy, but I was  _ so  _ wrong and I’m so glad I was.” 

“Ahh, come on you sap, you’re making me tear up.” Lance’s smile wobbles as he wipes his eyes. 

“C’mere.” Shiro opens arms wide, allowing Lance to lay between them, his head resting back on Shiro’s chest. 

“I love you too, Shiro,” Lance mumbles, eyes closed as he listens to Shiro’s heartbeat. 

“I’m so glad you’re in my life.” 

“Me too.” Lance leans up and presses a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. 

“You missed,” Shiro chuckles. 

“Dork,” Lance says while rolling his eyes. He grins and leans in to press a quick kiss to Shiro’s lips anyway. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he sighs and curls back into Shiro’s arms, indenting to spend the rest of the day there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) and you can find the Shance Support Squad [here](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com)!


End file.
